The Lives We Lead
by makensi-04
Summary: rated PG13 for a few cuss words, this is about twin girls and their older brother with secrets no one knew, even themselves, after that it's just about their lives,also contains some Port Charles characters
1. Default Chapter

The Lives We Lead  
  
Cast List  
  
Tia Hardy,20-adopted daughter of Rick Jr. & Pamela Hardy, was adopted at the age of 4, twin sister of Mia, real name Tamika Layne Hardy, moved to PC when she was 12, and ran away with Emily Q & Lucky S., but came back a year later  
  
Mia Hardy,20-adopted daughter of Rick Jr. & Pamela Hardy,adopted when she was 4, twin sis of Tia, real name Amelia Lynne Hardy, moved to PC at the age of 12, was left behind when sis left town  
  
Zander Smith,21-older bro of Tia & Mia, also adopted by Rick Jr. and Pamela Hardy, adopted at the age of 5, goes by Smith because he started school with that name, ran away before his family moved to PC, made his way to PC when he was 18, and fell in love with Emily Q, and he is an ex-druggie  
  
Jenna Hardy,14-younger sister of Tia & Mia, moved to PC when she was 5, friends with Serena Baldwin, and Georgie Jones, parents left her in care of Tia & Mia when she was 10  
  
Jordan Hardy,9- youngest sister of Tia & Mia, was born in PC, left with sisters when she was 5  
  
Emily Quartermaine,20-best friends with Tia Hardy & Liz Webber, new found sis of Summer Bowen, girlfriend to Zander  
  
Elizabeth(Liz)Webber,20-twin to Mandie, best friends to Tia & Emily, girlfriend to Lucky Spencer  
  
Mandie Webber,20-long lost twin of Liz, friends with Summer and Mia, girlfriend of Sly Eckert  
  
Chance Barnes,21-boyfriend of Tia Hardy, friends with Zander and Adam, is an ex-druggie  
  
Adam Rodes,21-boyfriend of Mia Hardy, friends with Zander and Chance, ex-druggie  
  
Lucky Spencer,20-boyfriend of Liz Webber, friends with Emily, Tia, and brother Nikolas  
  
Nikolas Cassidine,22-boyfriend of Summer Bowen, brother of Lucky  
  
Summer Bowen,20-sister of Emily, has the same father as Emily, friends with Mandie and Mia  
  
Sly Eckert,20-cousin of Lucky, boyfriend of Mandie Webber  
  
Alexis Davis-Ashton-married Ned Ashton, bestfriend of Chloe Morgan  
  
Chloe Morgan-ex-lover of Jasper Jacks, and is carrying his child  
  
Kristina Cassidine-sister of Alexis Ashton, bestfriends with Chloe Morgan  
  
Ned Ashton-married to Alexis Davis  
  
Jasper (Jax) Jacks-left town before ex-lover Chloe found out she was pregnant with his child  
  
Ethan Hardy,2-youngest of the Hardy kids  
  
Alison Barrington,20  
  
Jamal Woods,20  
  
Livvie Locke,20  
  
Jack Ramsey,20 


	2. Setting

The Lives We Lead  
  
Setting  
  
It was late May 2001 in Port Charles, NY, and Zander, Chance, and Adam needed to get out of PC, and away from Sorel. Tia, Mia, and Emily were going with them, because they can't live without their guys. They got on a bus that was stalled on some train tracks, and it got hit by a train, breaking Emily's spine, but not forever, cracking Tia's spine, so they both had to go to rehab, but Sorel was still a threat to Mia, so she went with them, she had a broken leg, and a few broken ribs, Tia had to be in for a year, and Emily had to be in for about 2 years. They came home early May 2003. Now it's June, and Chloe Morgan, their friend, and model advisor before they left, is 5 months pregnant, Tia is 1 month pregnant, as is Emily. Tia, Mia, Jenna, Jordan, Emily, Summer, Liz, and Mandie are all living together in the gatehouse which has 9 rooms. 


	3. The Lives We Lead Chapter 1

The Lives We Lead  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Zander, come on, get your ass down here now" Tia yelled from downstairs of the gatehouse, "Yeah, let's go, unless you don't wanna find out who our real parents are, get the hell down here" Mia yelled, Zander came walking down the stairs saying "alright, alright, I'm coming, just chill." "Well I can't help it if I don't have any patience," "for one thing you can help it, and you're gonna have to if that child is as stubborn as you," Mia laughed. Before they could make it to the door, there was a knock, Tia opened it, and it was Rick and Pam, "Mom, Dad what are you guys doing here ?" Zander asked, "What are you doing here, Zander ?" Pam asked, "I came here 2 years ago to find my sisters" Tia and Mia were whispering behind Zander "Do you think I should tell them that I'm pregnant?" Tia said," No, I don't think so" Mia said, "well where are Jenna & Jordan?" Rick asked "They're at the mall with Mandy and Emily." "Guys, you don't mind watching your little brother for awhile do  
you?" Pam asked Mia said "yes" knowing that they would never see either of them again. "Great this is Ethan, and he is 2" said Rick, as he handed Ethan to Tia, and his bag to Mia. With that they left, and Tia, Mia, and Zander went off in search of their real parents, they knew they all had the same parents, but they didn't know who it is.  
  
They came back 2 hours later exhausted, and Ethan was asleep on Tia's shoulder. Mandie, Emily, Jenna, and Jordan had come back from the mall. " Who the hell is that?!" Mandie asked, "Jenna, Jordan, guys this is our little brother Ethan, he's 2 and Mom and Dad brought him by." Mia said "So what did you guys find out?" Emily asked "Well our dad is James Smith, and our mom is, get this, Alexis" Tia said "Alexis, as in my cousin's wife, Alexis?" Emily asked "Yeah" Zander replied. "Oh my god" Emily said. "Does she know?" Mandie asked "No," Tia said, "but we need to tell her" "right, so we might need to go now" Zander said  
  
They got to her Penthouse, and knocked on the door "I have a feeling there is going to bed a lot of crying" Tia said, "Well, I'm kind of mad because she gave us up" Mia said "Well she was only 16 when she had me and 17 when she had you two, so I don't blame her." Zander said, "well still" Mia shot back, Alexis answered the door, "Hey guys what are you doing here?" "We need to talk to you" Tia said, "Okay, about what?" Alexis asked "Well we did some digging and found out some stuff" Zander said, "What kind of stuff?" Alexis asked "Alexis, we found out that you are our biological mother" Mia said "H-how can that be, I was only pregnant twice and those were still-births" Alexis said with tears forming in her eyes "When are your birthdays?" "Mine is August 19^th" Zander said, "and ours is March 6^th" Tia said "Oh my god, it all adds up, do you know who your father is?" Alexis asked "Well the papers said that James Smith is our father" Mia said, "but they told me that my babies  
were dead when they were born" Alexis said, "well we're not" Tia said. They talked a little while longer, and Tia and Zander told her that she was going to be a grandmother 2 times.  
  
It was early September, and Chloe had her baby 2 hours ago, it was a little girl named Michaela Danyelle Jacks. She had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Chloe made Alexis promise that if something ever happened to Chloe that she would take care of Michaela. And as fate had it, one late September day, the phone rang and Tia was at Alexis' so she answered it, they were babysitting Michaela, it was the hospital they said that Chloe had been killed, and they couldn't save her. So Alexis had to take care of Michaela, "I'm 37, and have never taken care of a baby before, and I don't want to" she said. So she decided, that her sister, Kristina, could because she was younger, but Kristina was a little scared, so they decided to give her to Emily or Tia, because that way she would have a sister or brother, so Tia took her, she had to call Jax to see if he wanted her, and get his blessing for Tia and Chance to adopt Michaela. He did so, they were going to start after their baby  
was born.  
  
In November, Michaela was 2 months old, and Tia was 6 weeks away from her due date, but she went into premature labor, she got scared, and Mia drove her to the hospital, and called Alexis and Chance on the way, they got there, and the baby decided it didn't want to wait, so within 30 mins of getting to the hospital they had a beautiful baby girl, another one, they decided to name her Chaeci Alexia Kristin Barnes, she was small so they took her to NICU, and after about 2 hours Tia, and Chance got to go see her, she had auburn only more red hair, Alexis  
  
Said she got it from her great-grandmother, Kristin, and she had greenish-blue eyes from both Chance and Tia. 


	4. The Lives We Lead Chatper 2

e1 0The Lives We Lead  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(okay clarification, in the setting it said in June Tia and Emily were 1 month pregnant , but they were 3 months pregnant)  
  
January 2004  
  
Over the next month they stayed in the hospital with Chaeci, and they brought Michaela in to see her new sister even though she was just 3 months old, and she didn't understand. They still hadn't quite started the adoption of Michaela, because there was some legal stuff they had to go through. It was about a week before Christmas, and Emily and Tia were sitting in Chaeci's hospital room, and Emily's water broke, she said "Oh my god, T, this is it!" So Tia called the nurse in there, and they got Emily wheeled to the delivery room. Tia called Zander, and told him "get here now, you're going to be a father," so Zander got there as fast as he could. Within the next hour they had a beautiful baby boy, they named him Austin Aleczander, he had brown hair and brown eyes, he had Zander's lips, and Emily's nose and ears. Tia's daughter had a cousin, and she had a nephew.  
  
About 2 days later they got to take both of them home. Zander, and Chance stayed at the gatehouse, in Emily and Tia's rooms. They hated to do it,but both Jenna and Jordan's rooms were so big, so they moved Jordan in with Jenna, and put 3 cribs in Jordan's old room, 1 for Mica, which is what they called her, 1 for Chaeci, and 1 for Austin.  
  
They had been home about 1 month, Tia, Mia, and Emily had planned to start college the next fall, and Tia and Emily had started singing and Ned was going to get them on with L&B, so they were the only ones at home, with the kids of course, and there was a knock on the door, Tia got up to answer it, she opened it and she fainted.  
  
"Tia, Tia, oh my god, Tia wake up" Emily yelled, and Tia started waking up. "Guys what happened?" Tia asked, she woke up and she was in her bed. "Chloe, oh my god, you're suppose to be dead, but you are here" she said. "Well, did they tell you that I was dead?" Chloe asked. "Yes," Emily replied. "Well, Helena took me away, and held me hostage on this island, and I got away, I've already went to Alexis and Ned's, and Alexis said that her daughter had my daughter, and I thought that was strange, but congrats anyways," Chloe said, "You're lucky that we haven't got the adoption started yet, so you can have Michaela back," Tia said, she just wanted to bust out bawling, but she didn't want Chloe to think that she didn't want her to have Michaela back. "Can we just have one more night with her"? Tia asked "That way Chance will get to say goodbye to her, and I can get all of her stuff washed and together, and I will have her ready at noon tomorrow." "Okay," Chloe said cheerfully, "but first I have to see her, and your children," "Okay" Tia said starting to get up, "Oh no you don't, you stay in bed" Mia scolded. "Well bring them all in here." So Mia came in carrying Chaeci, and Emily with Austin, and Chloe with Michaela. "Well Chloe, what do you think of your daughter now?" Tia asked. "Oh god, Tia, she's beautiful, and you have taken good care of her" Chloe answered. "Well this is my daughter Chaeci Alexia Kristin Barnes." Tia told her, "and this is my son Austin Aleczander Smith" Emily added. "They are both beautiful children" Chloe said, "but I'd better get going, and I will be back tomorrow about noon," "Okay" Mia said, they took the babies back to their room, and Mia and Emily escorted Chloe out. They came back to Tia's room to find her crying, "Oh sweetie," Mia said, "I know that you don't want Chloe to take her, but she is her real mother." "I know" Tia started, "but I have raised her most of her life, which isn't much, but still." They tried to stay strong for Tia, but after awhile they both started crying.  
  
A few hours later, Chance came in and Tia had been sitting in their room for awhile, and then she went into the babies' room, and just held Michaela, and cried, when Chance came in, Tia told him what was the matter, "but I thought that Chloe was dead" he said. Well she was kidnapped, and held hostage" Tia told him. He felt so bad that there wasn't much he could do, except just console her.  
  
That night Tia stayed up most of the night, but when she went to bed she couldn't sleep, she was going crazy. Chance talked to her for awhile. All she could think about was that her baby that she raised for 4 months was getting taken away from her.  
  
The next day about 11:30 A.M., Tia had been crying, and she was finishing getting stuff ready for Chloe to take Michaela. There was a knock on the door, "Hmm, she's early" Tia said to Michaela who was sitting in her car seat, she opened the door, and it was Chloe. "We need to talk" she told Tia. "About what?" Tia asked. "About Michaela" Chloe replied, "You see I know that this isn't easy since you have raised her for the past 4 months, and I want you and Chance to know that I want you two, and Chaeci to be a part of Michaela's life, and that she will know what happened with this whole mess." "Okay, thank you Chloe, you don't know how much that means to me, I want you to take her, but like you said this isn't easy, and to tell ya the truth I stayed up and cried all night." Tia said. "yeah, I figured that, that's why I told you that." Chloe said. "Well her she is, and I will go get her things, and tell you some stuff that you might need to know." Tia said, and she went upstairs, and got Michaela's things, "This is her feeding schudule, it's for Chance and Zander, but I will give it to you, and this is her favorite toy" she said holding up a stuffed teddy bear, "she's had it since you left and she won't go to sleep without it, she also won't sleep without a nightlight, oh and I have her crib that was over at your house, I will have Chance and Zander bring it over later" Okay, well I have to go home, and make some calls, so I will see you later, and if you ever want to see her, even if it's 2 in the morning just come on over, and you can see her" Chloe said, "Well I don't think we will be doing that, but I will come over, oh and Chloe," Tia said, "Yeah?" "Thanks again." Tia said, "You're welcome, and thank you." With that Chloe put Michaela in her car and drove off, Tia felt a little better, now that she heard that from Chloe. 


	5. The Lives We Lead Chapter 3

1 The Lives We Lead  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
(A/N: a surprise person that is currently on the show comes into the story with her boyfriend, and they had both been here before, and are coming back)  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Tia was still at home by herself, because everyone left, she opened the door, and it was Lucky, and he had a about four bags in his hands, followed by Liz, Mandie, and Sly with bags in their hands too. "Well are you ready?" Sly asked Tia "Sly, what in hell are you talking about?" Tia said "Liz, you didn't tell her?" Sly said "Um, no we thought you guys would say something." Mandie said, "Okay, guys just tell me!" Tia exclaimed, they all looked at her "Okay Tia, we are having kind of a party with just a few people." Lucky told her. "But I'm not ready, and I don't have a babysitter." She said "Don't worry about that I took care of it" Emily said as she came in the door, "Austin and Chaeci are with their Aunt Kristina" "Thanks a lot you guys" Tia said. "Well it's 4:30 and they will be here at 6:00, so we need to get moving." Liz said "Here I will help you guys." Tia offered "No, you are coming upstairs with me" Emily said as she grabbed Tia's arm and drug her upstairs, Tia took a shower, and got changed, and Emily was doing the same in her room, they put on make-up and Emily fixed Tia's hair, they were back down by about 5:45. "It's about time you guys got here" Jenna said, "What are you doing here?" Tia asked "Serena and Georgie are spending the night, Mia promised" Jenna said "Okay" Tia said, "And where are Ethan and Jordan?" "They are at Gram's house tonight." Mandie replied, about that time her came Nikolas, Summer, Zander, Chance, Adam, Alison, Jamal, Livvie, and Jack in the door. "Hey guys" Tia said "what's up?" Hey, T, wow you look great, I mean since you've had a baby, you look skinnier than you did before you got pregnant" Livvie said, because Tia and Mia had both always been tall and skinny. They talked for most of the night and the ordered pizza, and had a lot of fun, but about 1:00 or 2:00 everyone went home except for Chance, Adam, Zander, Nikolas, Lucky, and Sly who stayed at the gatehouse.  
  
The next morning about 11 am, "Shit, its 11, I have to go pick up Chaeci, and I might as well pick up Austin too, and then Jordan, and Ethan, and I have to take Serena and Georgie home" Tia said frantically to herself, as she went downstairs to Jenna's room, and went into Jenna's room, all 3 girls still asleep, "Serena, hun, wake up I have to take you home" she said shaking Serena, then went over to Georgie, "Georgie, hey wake up you have to go home, oh forget this I will get someone else do it, I have to go Gram is going to trip out, and so is Kristina." She walked into the kitchen, and Summer was already up, "Gosh this looks like a war zone huh?" Tia said, "Yeah, I know its awful, but I think little elves did part of it." Summer said, "Yeah, probably so, hey I have to go pick up kids so, I'm going to get dressed and while I'm gone try to get the little elves up, please" Tia said, "Okay I will" Summer said. So Tia went upstairs and tried not to wake up Chance, she threw some clothes on, and flew out the door. She went to Kristina's first, "Hey Kristina, it's your niece, ya know the mother and aunt of the kids that you have, let me in," Tia yelled. "Okay, Okay, I'm coming" Tia heard from the other side of the door, Kristina opened the door, and let Tia in. "Hey!" Kristina said cheerfully, "I guess that you are here to pick up Chaeci and Austin" "Yeah, I am look sorry Kris, but I didn't wake up till about 15 minutes ago, and I have to go get Jordan and Ethan still, so I can't talk now, but if I get a chance I will come back later, and we can talk." She got the kids carseats and headed out the door. She drove to her adopted grandmother's house, Audrey Hardy, she pulled up, and took Chaeci and Austin in with her, she just walked in because it was her grandmother. "Gram!, Where are you at?" Tia yelled "I'm in here sweetie" she called from the kitchen so Tia went in there, and there was Ethan and Jordan, "I think you know what I've come for, but I don't have time to talk, I have to get back to the house to get Serena and Georgie home." Tia said. "Well let me see my great-grandbabies for a minute" Audrey said. "Why so you can spoil them more, just like you spoiled us?" Tia laughed "Well that's what I'm best at." Audrey said. "Jordan go get your stuff, and get Ethan's too please," Tia said. "Alright." Jordan said. "So did you guys have fun last night?" Tia asked "Yeah, we made cookies, huh Ethan?" Audrey said "Uh-huh" he said. Tia laughed, "Jordan you, and Ethan go get in the car, and I will be out in a sec, Okay" Tia told Jordan, "Okay" Jordan said. So she took Ethan's hand and they went outside, then Tia came out with Austin and Chaeci.  
  
They got back home, and everyone had gotten up, and some of them had taken showers, and Serena, and Georgie was up so Tia had to take them home, because Lucy, and Felicia were both calling the house, Tia, Serena, and Georgie's cell phones. Tia called Lucy "Hey Luce, it's Tia, I'm bringing your daughter home, I am so sorry I didn't have her home earlier, but as you know we had a party last night, and we didn't go to bed til late, and I didn't get up til 11," Tia told Lucy, "Hun, it's okay, no harm done, but no one answers phones, and you start to get scared" Lucy said, "Well I will let you go" Tia said, "Okay, hun, Tah" Lucy said, "Yeah, Tah" Tia said with a funny look on her face, she call Felicia after that and they had about the same conversation. So she took the girls home, "Bye T.L.!" Serena said as she got out of the car, which that is what Serena and Georgie call Tia, "Bye Rena!" Tia and Georgie both yelled, then she took Georgie home.  
  
"Crap, Em, come on we have to go, we are suppose to be meeting them at Kelly's in 5 minutes, and it takes about 10 to get there." Tia yelled. "I'm coming, hold your horses." Emily said. "I can't because I don't have any." Tia shot back. "Well actually you do, because, she is out at the cottage with Sheeba, and Jade." Emily laughed "Just come on we have to go." Tia said. So they got to Kelly's, they walked in "Hey you guys, we've missed you!" Tia said. "Yeah it feels great to be back in our old stomping grounds, huh Aidan," Gia said "Yeah, I'm really glad to see you guys," He said as he got up, and hugged Tia, and Emily. "Well we are so happy that you guys are back, and I think that we have a room at the gatehouse, because I think Summer is moving in with Nikolas, and Mandie might be moving out too, but I'm not for sure" Emily said. "Well Gia tonight, me, Em, Liz, Mandie, Mia, Summer, Alison, and Livvie are going out shopping and to a karaoke place, wanna come?" Tia said "Sure sounds like fun" Gia said  
  
They had already went to the mall, and they were on their way to the karaoke place, which was kinda of a bar, but only part of it, and it also had an arcade, and stuff in it. "Here we are," Tia said as she got out of her Xterra, which was the biggest vehicle so they took it. Everyone got out and walked in there wasn't a lot of people there, so they signed up on this sheet. Tia and Emily were going to sing "Whenever, Wherever" by Shakira, then Mandie and Gia were going sing "Gotta Tell You" by Samantha Mumba, then Mia, Summer, and Liz were going to sing "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch, and Tia and Emily were going to sing one more, and it was "Get Over Yourself (Goodbye)" by Eden's Crush. They called Tia and Emily up there first, and the music started on their cue. Then it was Mandie and Gia, followed by Mia, Summer, and Liz, then last, but not least Emily and Tia again. They stayed there for awhile longer. Afterward, this guy came up to the girls as they walked out the door "Hi, I'm Jim Fauton," he said "and I would like to talk to you two girls" as he pointed at Tia and Emily, and they walked back inside. "As I said before I'm Jim Fauton, and I'm with L&B records" he said not realizing who the girls were. "Well this conversation is over" Emily said, "because my cousin is owner of L&B." With that they both walked off.  
  
The next day Tia saw Ned drive up to the main house, and she told Emily, so since it wasn't that far, the got Chaeci, and Austin and walked up there to talk to Ned. "Ned you need to tell some of your employees who we are because one of them came up to us last night, and started talking to us." Tia said. "Oh, sorry guys." Ned said "Well It's okay, but don't let it happen again." Emily said "I won't, but I do have news, about the music stuff, you know all that stuff you guys had to fill out?" Ned asked "Yeah" Tia and Emily said "Well, you guys got accepted, and we will start recording Monday, and the record should be ready by about April, knowing that you have music ready, and just in time for touring, that is if you are up to it," Ned said "Yeah" Tia said, "of course Emily said. "Great!" Ned said 


	6. The Lives We Lead Chapter 4

1 The Lives We Lead  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Over the next 2 months Tia and Emily were busy recording their record, but it was hard with two babies who had both started crawling (it was more like scooting) all over the place, Chloe was up there a lot, because that is where her office was before she 'died', and she had Michaela up there, so they had Kristina to baby-sit while they were all working. She was great with them as long as she didn't have to have any as her own.  
  
One day, Chloe was in her office drawing sketches, because it was about the time she started sketches for the Nurses' Ball, and Tia, and Emily were recording one of the last few songs on the record, they were going to sing at the Nurses' Ball, they had brought Jenna in a she sang a song with them, she had a beautiful voice, they got through for the day, and they walked into the lobby, "Sam, Kali!" Tia and Emily yelled, as they ran over to them, and gave them hugs. Samantha Hobbs and Kalista Manning. Emily, Tia, and Mia knew them from the rehab center, and hadn't talked to each other since Sam and Kali got out of rehab. "Mommy, Mommy" Kristina laughed, "I think that these 2 are looking for you." As she picked up Austin and Chaeci, and handed them to Emily, and Tia. "You guys have kids?" Sam asked "Yeah, this is my daughter, Chaeci, and my nephew, Austin." Tia said "Which is also my son." Emily said "Cool" Kali said "Mia will be so happy to see you guys." Tia said "Cool, does she have any kids?" Sam asked "No." Emily said "Well guys I kind of hate to ask, but do you have a place we can stay for awhile?" Kali asked "Sure, if you don't mind sleeping on the couch." Emily said "No, we don't mind." Sam said "We just need a place to stay until we find a permanent place to stay." Kali said "So you guys are staying here in PC?" Tia asked "Yeah, we will probably start college here next fall." Sam said "Cool" Emily said "Well I think that we are through here, but I have to go tell Kristina and Chloe that we are leaving, then we can go home." Tia said, so they did, and then went home. When they got home, Mia was there "Oh my gosh, what are you guys doing here?" Mia said as she went up and gave them hugs "Well we are moving here." Sam said "And planning on going to PCU next fall" Kali added "Cool, guys that's great!" Mia said "They are staying here for a few days" Emily said  
  
So they got all of their stuff in, about that time the others came in, and at this time Chance and Zander were still living there, and they all wanted to know who it was "Guys, this is Samantha Hobbs, and Kalista Manning, a.k.a. Sam, and Kali." Tia said "Hi!" Sam and Kali said in unison. Everyone came up and greeted, then they ordered Chinese (these people really don't like to cook). They got through eating about 7:30. Mandie, Summer, and Liz wanted to get to know them, so they took the kids to Audrey's, who had been dying to baby-sit them, and they all went out and went cruising, also to get Sam, and Kali some guys. They parked, and was out talking to Alison, Livvie, and some of their other friends. Some guys pulled, up and started talking to Sam, and Kali because everyone that cruised basically knew who was single, the guy that was talking to Kali his name was Caiden, and the guy talking to Sam was named Thomas, they were both pretty cool, and so they all talked for awhile, then they decided to go home, and it was Thursday night so they needed to go home, because they all had to get up early and do something.  
  
The next day, Mandie, Liz, Mia, and Summer headed off to work, Emily and Tia had to go do some more recording, and Sam, and Kali was going to find them an apartment they could share. So Tia, and Emily were at L&B, and Audrey had taken Jenna, and Jordan to school, and brought Ethan, Chaeci, and Austin by L&B, "Hey Kristina!" she said "here are the children I was told to leave with you." "Okay, thanks Ms. Hardy" Kristina replied 


	7. The Lives We Lead Chapter 5

1 The Lives We Lead  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
A month later  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you" everyone sang, it was Tia and Mia's birthday, they were finally 21. They were all at the Port Charles Grille, and they were having a party for them. They were eating, and they had a cake at home, they were going to eat it when they got there. They opened presents, talked for awhile, and ate then they got ready to go after being there for about an hour and a half. So they got in cars and headed to the gatehouse, but most of them had to do something before they went to the house, but Emily was driving in her Mustang with Tia, Liz, Jenna, and Jordan. Austin, and Chaeci were staying with Kristina, because Emily and Tia finished recording, and she never got to see the kids. So Emily, Tia, Liz, Jenna, and Jordan, were going straight to the gatehouse. They had stopped at the Charles St. & Broadway stoplight, then the light turned green, and they headed through the intersection, Liz happened to look over, and she yelled "Emily stop there's a car coming!" but it was to late, because about that time, the other car plowed right into the side of Emily's car that Tia, and Liz was on.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god, Mandie, stop that's Emily's car." Summer said "Where?" Mia asked "Right there, the one in that wreck." Mandie said "Oh my god, Liz, Tia, Jenna, and Jordan were with her too." Summer said. Mia grabbed her cell phone, and dialed 911, "Um, yes, I'm at the intersection of Charles St. and Broadway, there has been a 2-car accident, and we need probably about 6 ambulances now!" she said "Okay ma'am we will have them out there A.S.A.P." the dispatcher said. Mia, Summer, and Mandie got out of Mandie's Jeep Wrangler, and ran over to the mangled cars, finding Tia, and Liz just crushed, Emily hanging over the dash board, and Jenna, and Jordan both with glass all over their bodies, and Jordan was in the middle so her little body was crushed, all of them was unconcious, in the other car was a guy who was about in his 20s, and he unconcious as well. Mia, Summer, and Mandie could do nothing, but cry. They heard sirens coming up the street, they got there, and the police had the girls back up so they could tape it off, and paramedics were running everywhere putting all involved in the wreck in ambulances. Mia, Summer, and Mandie jumped in the jeep, and took off to General Hospital. (A/N: I took the whole car wreck storyline and turned it around a little)  
  
  
  
On the way Summer grabbed her cell, and called Nikolas, "Nik, Tia, Emily, Liz, Jenna, and Jordan were in a wreck, tell the other guys and get here." She told him "Oh my god what happened?" Nikolas asked "I will tell ya when you get here, bye." With that she hung up. "Guys, Tia, Emily, Jenna, Jordan and Liz were in a wreck c'mon we have to go." Nikolas said. So they all got there, and sat worried for about an hour, then the doctor came out, they all had to be put in ICU , except for Jenna, because she had just gotten banged up real bad, and a broken leg, and she was in a room, and so Mia, and Zander went to see her first they said she was awake. "Jenna, hey sweetie haw are you feeling?" Mia asked "I feel okay I guess, but what happened?" she asked "Well do you remember the party?" Zander asked "Yeah." Jenna said "Well you, Tia, Emily, Jordan, and Liz were going home and you were hit by another car." Zander explained "Jordan, is she okay, is my little sister okay?" Jenna cried "Well everyone else is in ICU, but they should all be okay." Mia said, she couldn't tell her the truth "Ethan, he wasn't with us was he, or Chaeci or Austin?" she asked "No, Ethan were with, me, Lucky, and Chance, and Chaeci and Austin were with Kristina" Zander said "And now, they are in the waiting room with Summer, and all them" Mia added "do you want to see any of them, because we need to go check on Tia, Emily, Liz, and Jordan" "Yeah, have any of them come in here." Jenna said "Well I think that Lucky, Mandie, Chance, and Summer are coming with us, so if you don't you care Alison, Livvie, Nikolas, and Sly will come in here with Ethan." Mia told her "Yeah, okay, but when do I get to see Georgie and Serena?" Jenna asked "Well we will call them later, okay." Mia said. With that, they left, and headed upstairs., Zander, Chance and Mia went into Tia's room first, Mandie and Lucky went into Liz's, and Summer went into Emily's, but Jordan was on the pediatric wing of the ICU. Zander, Chance followed Mia into Tia's room, she looked pitiful with all those tubes coming out of her body, Mia busted out bawling, and turned around and buried her head into Zander's chest who was also crying, Chance went over, and sit down by Tia, who they said was in a coma, actually all of them were. "Oh baby, why did this have to happen again? Why did you have to be in another wreck? You got hurt again, and I don't like to see you hurt." He held her hand, and put his head on her bed. Zander couldn't see his sister hurt again, or his girlfriend, but he went into Emily's room, because he thought that Summer might need someone. Emily looked about the same as Tia, brusies all over her body, and small shards of glass still in her body, he walked over to Summer "How have you been holding up?" he asked as he put his hands on her shoulders "Well about as good as everyone, which isn't very good, we've been to hell and back it seems." Summer said "How is Mia, and Tia?" she asked "Tia is about the same as Emily, and Mia she's going crazy, thinking that she might loose her twin sister, they have that twin bond." Zander said with tears streaming down his face. Meanwhile, in Liz's room, Lucky and Mandie could only comfort each other, they were both crying. Then, with Chance in Tia's room, Summer in Emily's, and Lucky and Mandie in Liz's, Mia and Zander headed to Jordan's room.  
  
  
  
They got down there, and she had about twice as many tubes coming out of her than the rest of them, they had to do emergency surgery on her because she was crushed, because she only weighed 75 pounds, and was in the middle of the car. Mia cried "My baby sister why did this have to happen to you too?" "She will be okay," Zander told her "I will make sure of that." Mia looked up at him and smiled at her brother's assurance.  
  
  
  
They walked back down towards Jenna's room, but before they got there they noticed a lot of people crowded around her door. "Hey!' he shouted as he got closer to her room "what the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked "Well we heard about the aspiring popstars, Tia Hardy and Emily Quartermaine, were in a car wreck." One of the reporters told Zander "Well both of them are in ICU, and in really bad condition." Zander shot back "I know that, we are here to see her sister." the reporter said "We'll I am her brother and if you know what's good for yourselves, you'd better tell your friends and all of you leave." Zander told him "Okay, okay sorry, people this guy said to leave." Some of them left, but not all of them. Zander grabbed a megaphone "Get out of this hospital, now!" he shouted, then they all left "And don't come back." He said, then he walked in his little sister's room "Zander, no one else will tell me, when will I get outta here?" Jenna asked "Well I can't tell you that either, hopefully in a few days, but right not it is almost midnight and you need to go to sleep." Zander told her "Do you want us to stay in here?" Mia asked "No, Alison, Sam, Kali, and Livvie said that they were coming back, and I think Gram is coming in here when she gets off." Jenna told her sister "Okay if you are sure." Zander said "I am." She said in reassurance "Okay, goodnight little sister" Mia told her, and they left her room, and headed to ICU, when here came Alexis "Oh mom." Mia said as she pulled her mother into embrace "Mia what happened?" she asked "I don't exactly know, but I know that they were hit by a drunk driver." Mia told her "Well, Zander, I know that you are debating on whether to stay in Tia's room or Emily's, stay in Emily's with Summer, because since they only let 2 immediate family members in at a time, and Summer might need someone." Alexis told him.  
  
  
  
As they walked into the ICU, Zander spotted his cousin, "Sarah, what are you doing here?" he said "Well, I've come for my internship, and tonight I was put in the ICU, and to find that 1 of my sisters, 3 cousins, and a friend were in a car crash, and lying in a slight coma." Sarah said as she started crying "Well they will be okay." Zander told her "Yeah, you've always been the strong one in this family, and thought you were always the right one," Mia said "but, Sarah, I don't know if you heard but we are Alexis is our biological mother." "Yeah Lucky told me, but now I'm going to see Jordan." Sarah said, then Mia and Alexis walked back to Tia's room "So, this is the first mother to daughter talk I'm getting to have with you guys." Alexis said "Yeah, except for the fact that one of them is lying in a coma." Mia said "So, we need to talk to her anyway, so I didn't ever now this, which one of you are older?" Alexis asked trying to break some sadness "I am." Mia said then she turned to her sister "T, you need to wake up, come on, your daughter needs you, and so does Jordan, and Jenna, and Ethan, he's been asking for you, ya know, Tia, I need you too, Jordan is lying in a bed in another wing, also in a coma, her tiny body looks so sad, Gram is there with her, and Jenna she's not hurt so bad, but she is hurt. She's in regular room, Livvie, and Alison are in there with her, and Sarah came home." Mia said "Sweetheart, it's Alexis, or I guess you've already started calling me mom, because Mia has, but it doesn't matter to me. Livvie told me that Ethan has been crying to see you, and I called Kristina earlier, she sad that she thinks Chaeci knows that something happened to you because she has been crying, and she won't go to sleep." Alexis said. It was probably about 3 in the morning, but everyone was to worried and no one could sleep. At this time Alexis and Mia were in Tia's room, Zander and Summer in Emily's, Luck and Mandie in Liz's, Audrey and Sarah in and out of Jordan's, and Alison, Livvie, Chance,and Ethan in Jenna's. Alexis continued to talk to Tia, while Mia went to sleep. About 3 hours later, it was 6, and Alexis was telling Tia about how Kristina would talk to Chaeci just like Chaeci actually understood her, when Tia's eyes fluttered a little then she just woke up, looking a little groggy "Mama." She said "Oh my god, Tia, you're awake. Nurse!" Alexis yelled, the nurse came in the room, and checked her stats, and left a few minutes later Tia's doctor, Dr. Johnson, came in the room to talk to Alexis and Mia, Mia, wake up Dr. Johnson is here, and Tia woke up. He talked to them for awhile, then left. Alexis went to find Tia's family, while Mia talked to Tia's "Hey sis, you scared us there for awhile." She said "Sorry." Tia said "No, no it's okay, nothing to be sorry about. Do you remember what happened?" Mia asked "Well I remember it was our birthday, and me, and I dunno who else was going to the gatehouse, and from there it's blurry." Tia said "Do you know who was with me?" "Well, it was you, Emily, Tia, Jenna, and Jordan." Mia said , about that time Alexis came back with Zander, Chance, Sarah, and Audrey. "Chance and Zander walked on the other side of her bed "Hey sweetheart," Chance said "how are you feeling." "I'm in a little pain." Tia said "You've always been good at hiding your pain, physically and emotionally." Zander said "Okay, you caught me alot of pain." Tia said "Where is my daughter?" Tia asked "She's right here, along with your nephew, but be quiet, Audrey said they aren't suppose to be here." Kristina said as she came in the room, and handed Chaeci to Tia, and Austin to Zander. "Man I must have missed out on a lot. You guys have kids and all." Sarah said "Oh no one told about them?" Zander said "Nope." Sarah replied "Well this is mine and Emily's son Austin Aleczander Quartermaine-Smith." Zander said "And this is Chaeci Alexia Kristin Hardy-Barnes, which is mine and Chance's daughter. You have met Chance right?" Tia added " Yes I have. Wow, they are both beautiful." Sarah said "Tia, they said that you might get to move to a regular room tomorrow, since you've come out of your coma." "Alright." Tia said. "Guys, guys!" Summer shouted "What is it?" Zander asked as he ran into Emily's room, knowing something happened with her "Look." Summer said "Oh my god, Emily, you're awake too!" Zander said as he leaned down and kissed her "Look who we have here." Austin, hey baby, what are you doing?" Emily took her son and held him close "Guys what exactly happened?" "Well sis your car was hit by a drunk driver, on the passenger side, and Liz, Tia, Jenna, and Jordan was with you." Summer said "Oh my god, are they okay?" Emily asked "Well as far as we know, Jenna should get out today with a broken leg, Jordan and Liz are still in a coma, and Tia came out of a coma about an hour ago" Monica said as she came in Emily's room, "and as they told Tia, since you came out of a coma you can go to a regular room today, and you should be out in about 5 or 6 days, but Tia, Liz, and Jordan have a long road ahead of them, the car hit on Liz, and Tia's side, and Jordan was so small that, she was hurt badly."  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that day  
  
"Well I'm glad that we are in a regular room, and we are in the same one." Emily said "Yeah, and we can have Ethan, Chaeci, and Austin in here with us without getting in trouble." Tia added "Hey you guys." Jenna said as she walked in "Hey, goin' for the sporty school spirit  
  
look, huh?" Emily laughed "hey you leave me and my Mustang suit alone." Jenna said as she grined "How are you Jen?" Tia asked "Well except for being in this stupid cast, and a little pain, they said from whiplash, I feel pretty good, you." Jenna replied "Well I just came out of a coma, and I have about 7 tubes, including needles, coming out of my body, and I feel like I have been hit by a train, or car, and it hurts to move, now Em, it's your turn, how do you feel?" Tia said "Well I feel better than Tia, but I still hurt." Emily said, about that time, Zander and Chance came in with Chaeci, Austin, and Ethan, "Hey, Jenna tonight you, Ethan, Austin, and Chaeci are staying at Gram's with Sarah, okay." Zander said "Okay, cool, so right now I need to go talked to Sarah." Jenna said as she walked out of the room on her crutches. "T-ya!" Ethan said as his eyes got big, and he squirmed out of Zander's arms over to Tia's bed "Up!" he shouted "Okay, Ethan, but be careful, Tia is hurting really bad." Zander told his little brother "Otay" Ethan said. Zander put Ethan on Tia's bed and he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, he was really careful, but after a few minutes Sarah came in "Ethan, we have to go okay, say bye-bye to them." She told him "Bye-bye." He muttered "Bye, guys" Sarah and Jenna said in unison, both with baby carriers in hand. "So what's new?" Chance asked "Well they expect a full recovery for both of us." Emily said. About that time Tia's machine started going off, doctors and nurses ran in the room, they rushed her out, about 5 minutes later Dr. Johnson came in and said that she was okay, but she had to be put back in ICU, and she was asleep. Emily had went to sleep "Summer if Emily wakes up, tell her where we went." Zander said "Okay, I will." Summer said, after they left Summer was talking to a sleeping Em, "Gosh, sis you look so pale, and sick, I can't even imagine how much pain you are in." Just then Nikolas walked in with a bunch of flowers "Hey baby, I brought Em some flowers, and here are some for you too." He said "Oh thanks, but be quiet she's asleep." Summer said "Okay, where's Tia? Summer what happened?" He said scared "Well a few minutes ago we was just sitting here talking, and her one of her machines started going off and she went into kinda like convulsions, and the moved her back up to ICU." She told Nikolas "God, Nik, I'm so scared" "It will be okay." He assured her. Meanwhile, Zander and Chance were headed to Tia's room, when Mia came practically running up the hall "What happened?" Zander asked "It's Jordan, she's out of her coma!" She said "Okay, Chance if you want, go on to Tia's room, and I will be there after I go see my sister." Zander said "Okay, see ya lata." Chance said "Why is he going that way, it's easier to get to Emily and Tia's room if you take this elevator." Mia asked "I will tell you when we get to Jordy's room." Jordy is what Zander called her, she called him Zandy, and they never let anyone else call them that. They got to Jordan's room, before they went in "Okay what happened?" Mia asked "We were sitting in their room, and one of her machines started going off, they ended up having to put her back in ICU." Zander explained "Oh my god, go on in, and talk to Jordan, I will be back." Mia yelled and she took off running towards Tia's room. Zander walked into Jordan's room "Hey Jordy, how are you feeling?" he asked the small girl "Zandy, I am so glad you are here, I hurt a lot," Jordan said "Well it shouldn't last long, before you know it you will be up and outta here." Zander smiled "I hope so. How is everyone else?" she asked "Well, Tia and Emily just got out of ICU this afternoon, but they just put Tia back in, and Liz is still in a coma, and Jenna she went to Gram's earlier with Sarah, Ethan, Chaeci, and Austin." Zander said "Okay, are they going to be okay?" Jordan asked "And Zander, don't you lie to me." "Well, we have no reason to doubt them recovering." Zander said "Promise?" she asked "Promise" he told her. Mia walked in the room, "How is she?" Zander asked "She's stable, in and out." Mia said "Well I better go, sorry Jordy, but I have to go." Zander said "Okay, Zandy, but come back soon." Jordan told her older sibling. He went to Tia's room, she was asleep. "Chance, how is she?" he asked "She's pretty stable, but she's in and out" Chance said "Zander, you're here, you should be with Emily." Tia said drowsily "Well, I am here with you." Zander said "Well, I kinda need to talk to Chance alone." Tia said in a meek voice "Okay, but can I borrow him for a minute?" Zander asked "Sure." Tia replied "Okay, seeya later, Tia." Zander said as he and Chance walked out "So are you going to propose tonight?" Zander asked "Yeah, are you?" Chance replied "Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on Emily's face." Zander said. They hadn't gotten married because they didn't want to just because of them babies, and they decided to wait. "Hey, seeya later, man." Chance said "Yeah, seeya later." Zander replied. He walked back down to Emily's room, and fiddled with the engagement ring that was in his jacket pocket. "Hey, girls what are we doing tonight?" he asked as he walked into Emily's room, "Well we are reading the latest issue of Cosmo, and watching Once and Again." Summer replied "Zander, have you heard about that guy that was in the other car?" Emily asked "Why do you want to know about the guy that almost killed you, my cousin, and your three future sister-in-laws?" Zander said "Well, he was in the other…wait a second, did you say future sister-in-laws?" Emily asked shocked. Zander got down on one knee and said "Emily, I love you with all my heart, would you do me the honors, and become my wife?" "Oh, my god." Summer murmured, Emily just got a big grin on her face "Yes, Zander, I will marry you." She said "This is my dream come true, we're getting married, and we have a beautiful son, life is good." "Yeah, it is huh." Zander laughed. "Summer, I'm getting married." Emily said overjoyed "I know it hun, I am so happy for you guys." Summer said  
  
Meanwhile in Tia's ICU room, "Chance, how long has it been since you left the hospital?" Tia asked "I don't know." He replied "Well, I don't want to sound like I don't want you here, but you need to go home baby." Tia said in a low voice "Well I can't when my fiancee is in the hospital." Chance said "Did you just say what I thought you said?" Tia asked with "Tia Layne Hardy, will you marry me?" Chance said "Do you even hafta ask, of course I will." Chance sit down in the recliner beside Tia's bed, and watched his fiancee fall asleep. 


	8. The Lives We Lead Chapter 6

1 The Lives We Lead  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Two days later  
  
It was about a week after the wreck. Everyone had made progress, Emily got out of the hospital, but had to walk with crutches for a few days, Liz came out her coma, they moved both Jordan and Tia into regular rooms, and thought that Tia would get to get out in a little less than a week, because she wasn't suppose to move a lot because of a few broken ribs and a broken leg. Jenna and Sarah were sitting in Jordan's room talking "Oh my gosh, what is the date?" Jordan asked "It's the 13th." Sarah said "Crap!" Jordan said "What?" Jenna asked "Jen, I have to get outta here, my dance recital is in 4 days!" Jordan shouted "Well, honey, I think that you are going to have to miss it, I mean you've just been in a bad car wreck." Sarah explained "But…" Jordan started "No buts missy." Sarah said "My name isn't Missy," Jordan said sarcastically "It's Jordan."  
  
Mia, and Chance were sitting in Tia's room talking when Emily and Zander came walking in. "Oh my god, Emily, you got out." Tia said "Yeah, and we have some news, me and Zander are getting married." Emily said happily "Wow, you guys, that's so cool because so are me and Chance." Tia said "Oh, gosh ya know what I just remembered?" "What?" everyone said almost in unison. "That today is the 13th, Jordan's recital is the 17th, and Ethan's birthday is the 22nd." Tia replied "Oh, my gosh, I bet that Jordan is crushed." Emily said "That is if she's realized it yet." Summer said "Oh you bet she has," Sarah said as she entered the room "she realized it about an hour ago, she's been whining and crying." "You think I should go down there?" Mia asked "It doesn't matter." Tia said "I will go with you." Summer added they walked out "I'm going to walk down to the cafeteria and get a pop, Zander do you wanna come with me?" Chance said "Sure." Zander replied they walked out too. "Hey guys, I brought some stuff by for you." Alexis said as she walked in "Including our children, I see." Tia said "Gosh, you haven't got to see Chaeci in a few days huh?" Emily said "No, I don't think so, hey sweetie-girl." Tia said as she took her daughter "I also brought some cookies that I made myself." Alexis said proudly "Aww, I feel special you baked for me." Tia laughed "Emily, Mom makes the best cookies, take Liz's brownies and revert them into cookies, and that's how good her cookies are, here take a bite." "Oh my gosh, Alexis, this is to die for." Emily said "Thank you." Alexis said "Hey, mom guess what." Tia said "What honey?" Alexis asked "You are getting a new son-in-law." Tia said "And a new daughter-in-law." Emily added "Oh, my gosh you guys are getting married?" Alexis asked "Yeah." Tia and Emily said, about that time Zander and Chance walked back in the room. "Congratulations!" Alexis said as she went up and hugged Zander and Chance "You told her I guess." Zander said "Well do you expect us to hold it in?" Tia said "No, baby we will tell the whole world if you want." Chance replied. Ned walked in and kissed Alexis "Girls, we need to talk, but we need a nurse or doctor in here too." He said "Um, okay, Zander will you go get Sarah?" Tia asked "Sure, sis." Zander replied. A few minutes later, Sarah walked in, and Zander, and Chance walked out, Alexis stayed. "Okay, Sarah, we had you to come in here, because we are going to talk about Tia and Emily's music career. When do you think they will be able to start touring?" Ned asked "I mean that is if you want to go ahead and tour, but you do have record about to come out." "Well I think they might be able to start about end of April, depending on Tia, because Emily will be ready by the first part of April," Sarah replied "but Tia, she has a long way to go." "Whadda ya say, T, are you up for it?" Alexis said "You bet I am, I will do anything and everything in my will to get on tour." Tia replied "Alright!" Emily said, then Ned and Alexis left. Tia, Emily, and Sarah were sitting there talking about the upcoming weddings. "Tia, you should be able to get out in a couple of days, if you aren't lying about your ribs not hurting." Sarah told her "Sarah, do you think she would lie about being or not being in pain?" Emily joked "True, you are right about that." Sarah said "Hey Kristina!" Tia said as Kristina walked in the room. "Hey guys, I brought Austin and Chaeci by to see you guys for awhile." Kristina said "Thank you, Kristina, are you sure you don't mind keeping them this long?" Emily asked "Not at all, I love them, but right now I need to run a few errands, so I need to leave them here for now." Kristina replied "Okay, that's fine. Has it got around yet?" Tia asked "About what?" Kristina said "About me and Zander and Tia and Chance getting married." Emily said "Oh, my god you guys, that's great!" Kristina said "Tamika, does your mother know about this?" "Yes, of course she does." Tia said, Kristina and Sarah left, and Tia and Emily started talking about wedding stuff "Okay, I am going to have like 20 million bride's maids, let's see Mia, then Jenna, Jordan, Brook-Lynn, Chance's sister Rylea, You, Liz, Mandie, Summer, Sam, Kali, Alison, Livvie, Robin, Chloe, Kristina, and Gia, then Ethan will be the ring bearer, Jason and Robin's 3 year old adopted daughter Sierra, will be the flower girl, and the colors will be green and purple." Tia said "And for mine, it will be Summer, You, Mia, Jenna, Jordan, Brook-Lynn, Liz, Mandie, Sam, Kali, Alison, and Livvie, and Robin, ring bearer will be Ethan, flower girl will be Sierra, and colors will be blue and purple." Emily added "That sounds cool." Tia said "I just hope the guys will be okay with it." Emily said "Well they will just have to." Tia laughed. Ned walked in with Brook-Lynn, "Hey Brook, what are you doing?" Tia asked "Tia, guess what!" Brook-Lynn said energetically "What?" Tia asked "I am moving in with Dad and Alexis!" she said "Cool, Ned that's great, when did this happen?" Emily said "Well, Lois had some business stuff to do, and decided that she couldn't take care of Brook-Lynn anymore, so she gave me and Alexis full custody of her, but when Lois wants to see Brook, or Brook-Lynn wants to she Lois, I am not going to stop either of them, do you guys mind watching her for a few minutes." Ned said "We don't mind, but I think she would have more fun down in Jordan's room, and Mia, or someone, should be down there." Emily replied "Oh, did mom tell you about, me, Chance, Emily and Zander?" Tia asked "No, what?" Ned said "We're getting married!" Tia said "To each other?" Ned said sarcastically "Ned!" Tia and Emily said in unison "Guys that's great!" Ned replied," "Hey Brook, how would you feel about being in my wedding?" Tia asked "Cool!" Brook-Lynn shouted , they started to walk out the door "Hey Ned." Tia said "Yeah?" Ned asked "Will you walk me down the isle?" Tia asked with a smile "Sure, I would be happy to." Ned replied  
  
Four days later  
  
Tia got out of the hospital, and Jordan will get out tomorrow, Liz got moved to a regular room, and might get to get out tomorrow as well. "Tia you have a long road ahead of you." Sarah told her "You know that right?" Yes, Dr. Webber, I do." Tia said with a grin "You won't be able to climb stairs without help, or walk a lot, I will give you some crutches, use them." Sarah said "Okay." Tia said "But now, I need to go check on my little sister, because tonight is suppose to be her recital." "I bet she feels bad." Sarah said "Yeah." Tia added. Tia hobbled down to Jordan's room, Zander was in there talking to her. "Zander I need to talk to you outside." Tia said "Okay." Zander replied "I will be right back Jordan." "Zander, we have to decide if we want Rick and Pam to find out about the weddings." Tia said "I don't want them to, but what if they do?" Zander replied "Well if they do, they do, but Ned is walking me down the isle whether they like it or not. Even though I don't want them to." Tia said "Well it's too late for us not finding out." Pam said as she and Rick walked up "They called and said that my children had been in a car wreck." "So we decided that we needed to come see you guys." Rick added "Yeah, well it's a little late for that, and I don't want you around my little sister." Tia said "Tia, honey, I know that you are upset about us leaving you guys, but…" Rick said "Upset? You leave me and my sister when we are 15, with an eight year old and a three year old, and you think I am upset? Oh and if that's not enough, last Spring you come and drop a three year old on us, when I and Emily just got out of rehab, and found out that we were both 2 months pregnant, no I'm not upset, I'm fricken pissed!" Tia yelled "Sweetie, we are sorry, but we had to." Pam said "You had to leave? No, I don't think so you left because you thought that Mia was pregnant, but she wasn't, you were mad, and left." Tia said "I have taken care of YOUR children for the past six years without even a phone call, email, or anything, you didn't even send them presents on their birthdays and Christmas, Jordan probably wouldn't know who you are if it wasn't for Mia and I showing her pictures of you." Tia was in a rage and crying Zander put his arm around her "You'd both better leave right now, get out of Port Charles, and leave me, my fiancée, son, niece, and sisters alone." Zander told them, they left.  
  
"Zander, I can't let Jordan see me like this, go back in there, and I will go for a walk." Tia said "No, I will come with you." Zander said firmly "But, we can't leave her alone." Tia replied "You're right, I will call Sarah." Zander called Sarah, she was there within the next few minutes "Sarah, we are taking a walk, if Rick or Pam try to come in here don't let them, Jordan is better off without them." Zander said "Okay, I will stay with her." Sarah replied. Zander and Tia went outside to take a walk in the park, "Sis, it will be okay, they won't come back, and if they do, if you want me to, I will have Sonny deal with them." Zander said "Oh, Zander you can't have Sonny kill them." Tia cried "Oh, I won't, but they won't be coming back to Port Charles." Zander assured his sister, then Mia walked up, she was getting Jordan some ice cream from the park "Tia, what happened?" Mia shouted "Mia! Not so loud." Zander said "Rick and Pam came by, and wanted to see Jordan, they upset Tia." "I will be okay." Tia added "You didn't let them see her did you?" Mia asked "No." Tia replied "We came out here so Jordan wouldn't see Tia like this, don't tell her where we are." Zander said "Oh, well I need to get back up there to take Jordan this ice cream, you know how she's loves it, so see ya up there." Mia said "Okay, bye Amelia." Zander laughed. Mia could have tackled him, she cringed at that name and he knew it, but she also knew... "Bye Alexzander, bye Tia." that he hated that name, Mia walked back to GH, to Jordan's room "Mia, where did Zander and Tia go?" Sarah asked "They are still in the park." Mia whispered in her ear  
  
In The Park  
  
"Tia, are you ready to go back to the hospital?" Zander asked, but she had fallen asleep "Guess not." So he just sat there for awhile waiting for his little sister to wake up, after about 45 minutes passed "Zander?" she asked sleepily "What?" Zander replied "Where are we?" she asked "We are in the park." Said Zander "Oh, my god, how long have we been here?" Tia said scared "Well, we came out here, and after Mia left you went to sleep, and I didn't want bother you because you haven't slept much lately, you have been asleep for about 45 minutes." Zander told Tia "Oh god...we have to get back up to Jordan." said Tia "Okay, Tia, just calm down, Jordan is okay, let's go." Zander said as he got Tia's crutches out from under the bench they were sitting on, they got back to Jordan's room "See I told you, Mia and Sarah are both here." Zander said "You bet we are," Sarah whispered "but Jordan is asleep right now, and it looks like Mia is too." "Okay, well since they are asleep, I am going to see Liz. Do either of you want to join me?" Tia asked "I will." Sarah said "Well I think that I am going to go home, and see my fiancée." Zander added "Okay." Tia and Sarah said in unison, he walked away "Tia, what did I tell you about being on your feet all the time?" Sarah said "I know, but it's hard when you have a cousin and a sister in the hospital, and a 4 month old daughter at home." Tia said "Well, all I'm saying is that Jordan is getting out tomorrow, she is doing better, and so is Liz, Tia you need to go home, Jordan will be fine." Sarah said "Well maybe I will." Tia said "Tia, you need to think about yourself for once, and not your family, trust me that can really hurt a person." Sarah lectured "Okay, Sarah you've won, as always, I will go home, but I have to find Chance, and it will be after I see Liz. Agreed?" Tia said as she put out her hand "Agreed." Sarah said as she shook Tia's hand, they got to Liz's room "Hey, Liz, haven't seen you in awhile, how have you been feeling?" Tia asked "Better, they might let me out tomorrow." Liz replied "I know I heard, that's great, Jordan might get too, then we can all go home." Tia said "So, I see you have to use crutches." Liz said "Yeah, it sucks." Tia said "Well, Liz hate to bail, but this overprotective sister of yours is making me go home." "Sarah!" Liz said "What, she needs to go home, and you know it, look at her eyes, they are sagging." Sarah said as she walked out of the room "Yeah, Tia, go home." Liz said "I am, but I have to get a hold of Chance." Tia replied "Way ahead of you." Sarah said as she came back in with Chance following her "Okay, I guess I am leaving now, love ya." Tia said as she hugged Liz "Bye Mandie, bye Sarah." She said as she hugged them, and she walked out the door.  
  
Gatehouse The Next Day  
  
Tia, Emily, Zander, and Chance were sitting on the couch watching "A Walk To Remember" which Tia and Emily hadn't seen because they didn't get to watch a lot of movies in rehab. Tia and Chance were curled up in a blanket and so were Emily and Zander, Austin and Chaeci were asleep in their room, and Jenna was at Georgie's, the rest of the gang was scarce. It was raining, Tia was a little worried about her little sister, but about the time she about got up to call Sarah, they walked in the door, Jordan, Sarah, Liz, Mandie, Sly, and Lucky. "Shouldn't you guys be in bed?" Sarah said "Well this is good enough, I don't want to lie in a bed all day long." Tia whined "Okay, but don't be moving alot." Sarah said "Does, it look like we are?' Emily said sarcastically "Tia, can Lulu and Brook-Lynn come over?" Jordan asked "No, maybe tomorrow." Tia replied "Why not?" Jordan whined "Because little girl you should be in bed." Sly said as he picked her up and carried her like a baby. "Sly!!" she yelled "Sly, just put her down on a couch, since we have like 4, so we can keep an eye on her." Tia said "Aight." Sly replied as he put Jordan on the couch. At that time Alison carrying Austin, Jamal, Livvie, Jack carrying Chaeci, Sam, Thomas, Kali, Caden, Gia, Aidan, Robin, Jason, Summer carrying Ethan, Nikolas, Mia, Adam and Jenna carrying Sierra all came in carrying all this food, "Guys, what are we doing?" Tia asked "We are having a celebration!" Nikolas said "For what?" Emily asked "For your recovery, of course." Jamal said "Well, not just yours, Tia, Jenna, Jordan, and Liz's too." Adam added. Everyone was going in different directions, someone turned on some music, which no one had touched for the last 2 weeks, and it was still as loud and on the same station as it was the day of the wreck. "So, I don't mean to bring back bad memories, but what happened to the driver of the other car?" Liz asked "Well, as you know he was drunk, and he got out on bail until his court date, and he hung himself." Jack replied "Oh, my god." Emily said. Zander and Chance got up to help, they wouldn't let Emily, Liz, or Tia get up, and Emily and Tia were still sitting on the same couch, Liz was on another, Jack still had Chaeci in his arms "Jack, bring my daughter over here." Tia yelled "Tia, me and Livvie had a blast with her today." Jack said "Are you sure you didn't mind keeping her, she wasn't a problem?" Tia asked "No, she's a really good baby, you and Chance are really blessed, and so are you and Zander, Emily." Livvie said as she walked by. The food was all set-up and everyone got their food, and sat down. Ethan and Sierra sat down beside eachother in between Emily and Tia "Well I don't think it will be a problem getting them to cooperate with eachother, I thought it would." Emily said "We need to do this again this Summer if me and Emily get any time off the tour, except for the Nurses' Ball." Tia said. There was a knock on the door, Thomas got up to get it "You, are a new face." Ned said "Hey, Ned, what do you need?" Emily asked "Well I see that everyone got to come home, but, um, I need to talk to you two," Ned said as he pointed to Emily and Tia "alone." "Okay, let's go to the den." Tia said, as she hobbled in there "Tia, be careful!" Sarah shouted "I am." Tia yelled back, they got to the den "So, Ned what's going on?" Tia asked "Well, I wanted to know, how would you feel about touring with *NSYNC?" he asked "Aaahhh!!" Tia and Emily screamed "Oh, my god, Ned that is so cool, how did you manage it?" Emily asked "Well, I just did?" Ned replied "Em, don't ask questions, who cares how he did it." Tia said. She ran on her crutches as fast as she could into the living room, Emily and Ned followed her "Guys, guess what." Tia said "Me and Emily as you know are going on tour this Summer, and we are going on tour with *NSYNC." Tia announced "Oh, my lord." Jordan said as her and Jenna's mouths dropped open "That's like the most popular boy band in the world." Jenna said "I know, it's great huh?" Emily said "Can we go with you?" Jenna asked "Well I don't know, but you might get to meet them." Tia replied "Okay, but as long as I get to meet them, I will die a happy woman." Jenna said, everyone laughed "Well, it's good to see all of you home and happy, but I have to leave." said Ned "Okay, bye, and tell Mom to stop by and see us." Tia said 


	9. The Lives We Lead Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own *Nsync, or any characters on General Hospital, only the ones I made up, maybe you can tell the difference. Oh, and I'm changing going on tour with *Nsync to the TRL tour  
  
  
  
1 The Lives We Lead  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
"Well, I am glad that you are all doing better." Alexis said sitting in the living room of the gatehouse talking to Tia, Emily, Liz, Mia, and Lucky.  
  
"Yeah, me too, I didn't like having to stay in bed." Tia said  
  
"Even if people did wait on you hand and foot." Emily added with a smile  
  
"So how did Ethan's birthday party go?" Alexis asked "I'm sorry I had to miss it." "No you're not." Liz murmured  
  
"Well, somebody let Monica and Chandler in," Tia started as she shot Lucky a glare, she was referring to Jenna's golden retrievers "And they were chasing Buffy, Jordan's cat, they slammed into the cake and punch table, knocked it over, then started eating it."  
  
"Oh, no. Where are Jenna and Jordan?" Alexis asked  
  
"Hey, guys." Chance said as he, Jenna, and Jordan walked in the door  
  
"Hey." Tia said "Jordan, hun, what do you have?" noticing her little sister had a terrarium in her hand  
  
"Chance let me get this, his name is Mojo Jojo, but we can call him Mojo." Jordan said as she held up the tank with an iguana in it "They said he will get to 2 feet long!"  
  
"Chance, what do you think you are doing, I mean this house is crazy enough with 8 people, 3 small children, plus Buffy, Monica, Chandler, Blossom, Skittles, and now this creature." Tia yelled, Blossom was her mini pin, and Skittles was Mia's Quaker parrot.  
  
"Tia, come on, she wanted a python." Chance said, he could tell Tia was mad, he went into the kitchen, Jenna and Jordan had went into the other room  
  
"Well, guys, I have to go." Lucky said, as he kissed Mia, Emily, and Tia, but Chance looked out the kitchen window into the living room about the time her kissed Tia, that was all he saw.  
  
Lucky left as did Liz and Alexis  
  
Tia was mad, so she went to her room, Chance followed her up there.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he asked "What?" Tia asked cluelessly  
  
"That kiss!" Chance yelled  
  
"The one Lucky gave me?" they were both yelling at this time  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Chance, I know you better than that, and you know me better than that, you know that ever since we were kids, me, Emily, Sly, and Lucky have been like brothers and sisters."  
  
"Well, that didn't look like a brother/sister kiss to me."  
  
"Chance, like he hasn't done it before, and Liz doesn't care, why should you."  
  
"Oh, so he has kissed you before, Tia how long has this been going on?"  
  
"Chance, if you are going to keep accusing me of stuff I didn't do, then get out my house, and leave me and my daughter alone."  
  
"You can't keep me from seeing my daughter."  
  
"Whatever, just get out." Tia ended, and with that he left out of the room  
  
Downstairs  
  
Chance came bounding down the stairs, Mia and Emily could tell that he was mad, they headed to Tia's room.  
  
"Tia, Chance looked mad what happened." Mia said before she got to her door.  
  
Emily walked in first to find Tia sitting on her bed crying "Oh, sweetie," she said "what happened?"  
  
"Oh, it was Chance, he's just..." Tia trailed off  
  
"He's what?" Mia asked  
  
"A bastard?" Emily asked with a smile "Do you want us to beat the crap out of him?"  
  
Tia smiled "So what was buggin him?" Mia asked  
  
"Oh, he tripped out over the kiss that Lucky gave me."  
  
"Tia, you know that he knows about me, you, Sly, and Lucky." Emily said  
  
"Obviously not." Said Tia "He was accusing me of being in love with Lucky, so I told him to get out of the house."  
  
"Oh, babe, I know that must have been hard on you." Mia said as she held her sister  
  
Four Days Later  
  
Tia had hardly come out of her room for the past 4 days. Chloe came over and went to talk to her.  
  
"How are you?" Chloe asked  
  
"Oh, Chloe, I am so mad at him, and that makes me want to hate him, but I can't, Chloe, I love him too much, I love Chance with all my heart and it hurts to be away from him."  
  
"I know, but it will be okay."  
  
"Tia?" Rylea asked, as she shadowed Tia's doorway  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am going to leave now, I have to go home." Chloe said as she walked out the door  
  
"Tia, I know that you know that I am here about Chance and you." Rylea began "Tia, he loves you and he misses you, it's making me sick to see him hurting, he's hurting because he hurt you, Tia, he's feels so bad about that, I've talked to him, he wants you back, and it's not just so he can get Chaeci back, he wants you, he even dreams about you, I know, because he sleeps on the couch, and I went down there to watch TV, but he was on the couch, and he was saying something about you in his sleep."  
  
Tia was crying "He's in the car isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell him to come in, and you can go into Jenna's room." Tia said  
  
A few minutes later Chance came walking into Tia's room  
  
"Tia, baby, I was wrong to accuse you of loving Lucky, and you were right, I know you too well to know that you wouldn't cheat on me, Tia I love you, you know that right." Tia smiled "If, I didn't we wouldn't have had a baby together."  
  
"Chance, I love you, and it hurt me that you would think that I would cheat on you, I can forgive you, but I won't forget, I love you too much to live without you, and even if you put Rylea up to it, it doesn't matter." Tia said with a grin on her tear stained face.  
  
"Comeer, you." Chance said as he and Tia embraced  
  
"You, have no idea how long it seems it's been since I have had you to hold me." Tia said  
  
"Oh, I think I do." Chance said with a smile  
  
"Um, Chance, we need to go home I have school tomorrow." Rylea whined as she stepped in Tia's doorway  
  
"Well, I am staying here tonight, so if Tia and Jenna don't care, you can stay here with me, I'm sure Mom and Dad don't care." Chance told his sister  
  
"I don't have a problem with it, and I washed some of your clothes that you left here." Tia added  
  
"Tia, can Rylea stay here tonight?" Jenna asked as she walked into the doorway  
  
"Yeah." Tia and Chance said in unison  
  
"Come on, let's go downstairs, I smell food." Chance said  
  
"You always smell food." Tia said as she got up  
  
Downstairs  
  
"Hey, I'm taking that it went well." Emily said to Rylea as she was stirring some food in a skillet  
  
"You had a part in this?" Tia asked her friend  
  
"Tia, you were miserable, I couldn't just let you be like that." Emily pleaded  
  
"Well, thank you, we haven't been any happier than we are now." Tia said with a smile as she put her head on Chance's shoulder "Chance, Chloe came over earlier to talk to me, and we need to go see Michaela, we haven't got to see her in awhile."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah, if you want." Tia replied  
  
They got Chaeci ready and got in the car, it was about a 15 minute drive to Chloe's, because she lived in the country. They pulled up in her driveway, got out and Tia knocked on the door Chance stood back a little.  
  
"Tia, what are you doing here? You look like you are feeling better than you did earlier, and you brought Chaeci." Chloe said  
  
"Yeah, but that's only because me and Chance got back together." Tia said as Chance walked up and grabbed Tia's hand  
  
"Guys, that's great!" Chloe exclaimed "I guess this means that the wedding's back on?"  
  
"You bet!" Chance said as they walked in the house, and sat down  
  
"So, when is the wedding going to be?" Chloe asked  
  
"Well, I think we have decided on August 14th." Tia said as she looked at Chance  
  
"And when is Emily and Zander getting married?"  
  
"The week after us which is August 21st."  
  
"Good grief, Tia, you have all this organized and memorized huh." Chance said sarcastically  
  
"It's a motherly thing." Tia said with a grin  
  
"Gosh, Ti, I hate to sound like the motherly figure, but it just seemed like a few days ago you, Emily, and everyone else, and me were in Milan, and y'all were going down the runway, at the shows, and now all of you have grown up before my eyes, I mean, you two have a baby, Emily and Zander have a baby, and you are getting married."  
  
"Chloe don't start on that, I already get enough from Mom, Kristina, Gram, and Monica, not you too." Tia whined  
  
They stayed at Chloe's for about an hour, and then went back to the gatehouse. They laid down on Tia's bed, put Chaeci in the bassinet next to the bed, and sat there and talked.  
  
"So, I can't believe it, I mean, I have dreamed of these days my whole life." Tia said  
  
"What days?"  
  
"The days where I am getting married, and having kids" Tia said, but then there was an odd moment of silence, but then. "Chance, how would feel about having more kids, I mean not right now, but like in the future?"  
  
"Tia, I want more kids, I love kids."  
  
"I mean we could wait until Chaeci is about 3, then we could have some more, I want twins." Tia said  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up there, twins?"  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't that be cool."  
  
"Yeah." Chance could tell that his fiancée was happy with their relationship, their friends, their daughter, just their whole world, he smiled as he watched Tia fall asleep in his arms.  
  
  
  
The Next Morning 8 a.m.  
  
Tia just woke up to find Chance already awake.  
  
"Hey you." He said  
  
"Mmm, good morning." Tia replied sleepily "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Oh, about an hour, Chaeci was crying, and I grabbed her, and started to get up to go get a bottle, but Mandie came in and handed me one, I guess she heard Chaeci, so I gave her the bottle and put her back in the bassinet, and she went back to sleep, so I have been laying here watching my fiancée sleep."  
  
"Chance, you don't understand how happy I am, I can't even understand it, I can't even put it into words, I am so happy to be here with you, Chaeci, and everyone else." About that time Chaeci started crying. "Oh, come here baby, what's a matter, Mommy's got you, it's okay." She laid her down between her and Chance, and Chance started tickling her.  
  
"Look at that smile." Tia said  
  
"Yeah, it's beautiful, just like you and yours." Chance said as Tia smiled he put Chaeci back in her bassinet, and started tickling Tia.  
  
"Chance, quit, Chance no, quit it, Chance." Tia pleading while she was laughing, squirming, and trying to catch her breath "Okay, Okay, I give up."  
  
"Come on let's go downstairs." Chance said, he picked up Chaeci, and Tia got out of bed.  
  
"Hey, lovebirds, did you decide to get up and take us to school?" Rylea said  
  
"Oh, man I forgot about that." Tia said looking at Chance  
  
"Here, take her, don't worry about it, I'll take them, girls go get in the car." He said as he ran upstairs to get some clothes on, because he only had boxers on, and Jordan, Rylea, and Jenna went and got in Tia and Chance's Xterra. He came running back down the stairs, and out the door.  
  
"That's your daddy for ya, Case, and the love of my life, come on let's go upstairs and we will get dressed." They got upstairs. "Chaeci, baby I have never been happier in my life." Tia said talking to the baby that was sitting on the bed with pillows all around her. "Ya know, I never thought, that I would fall in love with a guy that was a druggie and a drug dealer, and I after met him, I didn't think he would turn around, but he did, and you and him are the two greatest things that has happened to me." Tia got ready then got Chaeci ready, then they went back downstairs, she put Chaeci in her bouncer, and went to get some coffee, which she turned on earlier, and Emily walked in carrying Austin, she put him in the bouncer next to Chaeci's, and they both sat down on the couch drinking coffee.  
  
"Ya know Tia, you look so happy." Emily said  
  
"I am, I used to hate my life, I would cry myself to sleep wishing I would die, even after you, Lucky, and Sly came into my life, it was living with Rick and Pam I think, but now I have moved on, and my life with Chance is so good, and I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you, Lucky, Sly, and Mia, I probably would have killed myself." Chaeci started fussing, and Blossom ran in there.  
  
"Blossom, you always have to be protective." Emily said, "Whenever one of the babies start crying Blossom runs to their side."  
  
"Yeah, she's a good dog, Monica and Chandler do that too, but they are outside most of the time." Tia added, about that time Chance walked in the door, and Zander came downstairs.  
  
"Hey, sweetie." Emily said as Zander leaned aver and kissed her  
  
"Hey, sweetheart, I'm glad that you are back." Tia said  
  
"I'm glad that you guys are back together." Zander said  
  
"Oh, I didn't think that you knew about this," Chance said "I figured that you would have jumped me in the park."  
  
"Well, I've learned to let my little sisters fight their own battles unless they ask me to help them, even though you better not do that to my sister again." Zander said  
  
"Don't count on it." Chance replied "I love your sister."  
  
Later That Day 3p.m.  
  
"Guys, we need to talk about the weddings, do we want to go on honeymoons together or separate and do we want to take kids with us?" Tia asked  
  
"Taking kids is for vacations, no kids, and we can go together." Emily said  
  
"Okay, do we want to go to the Bahamas?" Tia asked  
  
"Definitely!" they all said in unison  
  
"Who is going to babysit?" Chance asked  
  
"Well, I'm sure anyone will." Tia said  
  
"Guys aren't we getting ahead of ourselves, I mean the weddings aren't until 5 months." Zander said  
  
"Sweetie, it takes a long time to plan a wedding." Emily said  
  
"And we need to do it now if Emily and I are going on tour." Tia added  
  
"True, when do you guys leave?" Zander asked  
  
"A week and five days, the 10th, and we have got to talk to someone on the phone, and we have to be at the MTV studios at 5 a.m. Saturday." Emily said  
  
"Oh, baby, I am going to miss you." Chance said  
  
"I...I thought that you guys were going with us?" Tia asked  
  
"I didn't think we could." Zander said  
  
"Yeah, you can." Emily said  
  
"Yesss!" Chance said  
  
"So, we have all of our stuff pack you guys better go do that too." Tia said  
  
"Are Jenna and Jordan coming?" Zander asked  
  
"No, they have to finish school." Tia replied  
  
"Oh, yeah that's right." Said Zander  
  
Tia's Room  
  
"So, who all is going to be on the tour with you guys?" Chance asked  
  
"Well there will be Nelly, Nelly Furtado, Alicia Keys, O-Town, Kiley Minogue, Pink, Destiny's Child, a couple new boy bands I think they are called Leo, and No Limits, and then a three new girl bands us, a group called Misery, and another called Heartache." Tia said  
  
"And what are you and Emily called?"  
  
"Curves." Tia replied with significance  
  
Emily's Room  
  
"Ya, know, Emily, if this goes over the way it should, and you guys become popstars, then your dreams, as well as Tia's will be crushed, and you won't get to go to college, you won't get to become lawyers, and your children won't grow up normal." Zander said  
  
"I know, but this is just too cool, and too much of an opportunity to pass up."  
  
"Okay, sweetheart, if it's what you want, then it's what I want too." Zander said as he heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Tia yelled and ran downstairs.  
  
She opened the door, "Lucky, what are you doing here?" she asked  
  
"Well, we are having a going away party for you guys, and an engagement party." He said  
  
"When? Where?"  
  
"Tonight 7 p.m., at my dad's club."  
  
"We'll be there." Tia replied "And Lucky."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks." Tia said with a smile  
  
"No problem."  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I don't own, Nelly, Nelly, Alicia, Kiley, Ashley, Erik, Dan, Trevor, Jacob, Pink, Beyonce, Kelly, or Michelle, don't sue me, I'm only 15, and writing about the things I love. 


	10. The Lives We Lead Chapter 8

1 The Lives We Lead  
  
Chapter 8  
  
7 p.m. Luke's Club  
  
"Hey, guys congratulations!" Laura said as they walk in the room.  
  
All of their families and friends are there including Summer, Nikolas, Mia, Adam, Mandie, Sly, Liz, Lucky, Jenna, her boyfriend Jacob, Georgie, her boyfriend Corey, Serena, with her boyfriend Neil, Jordan, Lulu, Brook-Lynn, Ethan, Alexis, Ned, Kristina, Chloe, Michaela, Robin, Jason, Sierra, Alison, Livvie, Jack, Jamal, Samantha, Caden, Kalista, Thomas, Gia, Aidan, Monica, Alan, Chance's parents, James and Kathy, Rylea, her boyfriend Cole, and they walked in with Chaeci and Austin.  
  
"There's a lot of people here." Tia said  
  
"Yup, and they are all here for you." Nikolas said as he and Summer walked up, and Summer hugged Tia and Emily.  
  
They talked for awhile "Gosh guys I'm going to miss you all." Livvie said  
  
"Well, we are going to miss you guys too." Tia said with tears in her eyes  
  
9 p.m.  
  
Lucky got up on the stage and grabbed the microphone "Guys, as all of you know, it's not forever, but we may loose our dearest Emily and Tia to the world of pop, but they are leaving on the TRL tour, we wish you all the best and we will be waiting on your return." Lucky ended as he handed the mike to a crying Tia.  
  
"Well, he's right we won't be gone forever, and even if we fly with this, remember that we will never forget you, and that we thank you for all the support, we love you all." Tia said and then handed to mike to Emily who was also crying.  
  
"Well, we will be back for the Nurses' Ball, and then we will be back in August, and we have the dresses and tuxes ready for you that will be in the wedding at the gatehouse with your names on them, so afterwards you know who you are just come to the gatehouse and get them. Said Emily as she was crying.  
  
Later That Night about Midnight  
  
"Tia, babe, what's a matter?" Chance asked when he heard Tia crying as they were lying in bed  
  
"Chance, you know when Em and me used to worry about this working?" Tia asked  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well now I'm worried if it does, I mean, if it does, we will probably move to LA, me, you Emily, Zander, Austin, and Chaeci, and then you and Zander will take care of the kids, or hire a nanny, while me and Emily go all over the country, because heaven only know that we can't drag the kids with us, me and you will probably get into to many fights, and our marriage probably won't even last a year, and then if we were to get divorce, you would probably get custody of Chaeci, because I couldn't take care of her, Chance our life seems like it's crumbling before our feet, and I'm so scared."  
  
"Tia, baby, it will be okay, we will fight tooth and nail to stay together, I mean ever since we met it's always been the fab four, me, you, Emily, and Zander, only now its six, and it will always be that way."  
  
"Chance, I don't want to do this anymore." Tia said  
  
"Well, just do it, and maybe it won't work out, unless you can get out." Chance replied  
  
"That's a good idea." Tia said as she got out of bed  
  
"W-where are you going?" he asked  
  
"To talk to Emily." She replied, she went to Emily's room, "Emily, are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah, you can't sleep either?"  
  
"No, Emily, do you really want to do this?" Tia asked  
  
"Hey, let's go downstairs, we don't want to wake up sleeping beauty." Emily said pointing at Zander, so they went downstairs, and sat on the couch in the dark  
  
"Tia, I'm scared of what will happen."  
  
"Me too, that's what I was talking about earlier with Chance."  
  
"Well, we can give the position to the next girl group in line or we can do this, and maybe not fly, because Ned said that only 2 of the 5 new groups will get chosen." Emily said  
  
"So do we want to give it up?" Tia asked  
  
"Yeah, I do, I want to have a normal life and become a lawyer." Emily replied  
  
"So do I, and I want to have a life with you guys, and Chance, and Chaeci." Tia cried  
  
"That's how I feel, do we want to call Ned now?" Emily asked  
  
"If you want." Tia replied as Emily picked up the phone and dialed to number  
  
"Hello?" Ned said sleepily  
  
"Ned, it's Emily I was wondering about the music career, can we give it up?"  
  
"Well, if you really want to, but I want you to think about it."  
  
"Oh, we have long and hard, we want out, we want a normal life." Emily replied  
  
"Okay, well it's like 1 in the morning and I'm tired so bye." Ned said as he hung up the phone  
  
"Okay, we are off the hook." Emily said  
  
"Yesss!" Tia screamed as she and Emily hugged, they went back to bed  
  
A Week Later April 15, 2004  
  
"Well I think everyone knows that we aren't leaving." Chance said  
  
"I'm glad we're not leaving, I would miss it here." Tia said, there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it!" Liz said, it was Lucy  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth, you probably know what I came here for." She said  
  
"Yeah, I do, I will." Liz replied  
  
"Thanks, and Tia, are you and some of the girls going to do a number in the line up at the Ball?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, I think that me, Emily, Mia, Liz, Mandie, and Summer, are doing Independent Women." Tia said  
  
"And me and Tia are singing Outta my head." Emily said as she walked in the room.  
  
"Okay, any other takers?" Lucy asked, then she left  
  
"Chance, Adam, Zander, Sly, Lucky, and Nikolas are going to sing 'Numba One' by Nelly." Emily said "But Lucy already knows."  
  
"How long 'til the ball?" Adam asked as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Right about 6 weeks." Tia replied  
  
"Hey, Jenna's birthday is in 6 days," Tia said "Hey, Jenna what are we doing for your birthday?"  
  
"Um, can you take, me, Rylea, Georgie, and Serena to the city?" Jenna replied, referring to Manhattan.  
  
"Um, maybe if Kristina wants to babysit." Tia said  
  
"Of, course Kristina wants to babysit." Kristina said as she walked through the door and laughed "When?"  
  
"Um, not this Friday, but next Friday and Saturday, 'cause I think that we are spending the night." Tia replied  
  
"Yes, but who all will go with you?" Jenna asked  
  
"Well, I think Mia, Emily, Liz, and whoever else wants to go, except for the boys." Tia replied  
  
"Alright, this is going to be great, I have to go call Serena, Georgie, and Rylea." Jenna said  
  
"Aw man, you mean you are leaving me for 2 days?" Chance said  
  
"Well, hun, this is my sister's 15th birthday." Tia said  
  
"But, I don't know if I can live without you that long." Chance whined  
  
"Would you be willing to carry around all of our bags while we are shopping?" Tia asked  
  
"Not really." Chance replied  
  
"That's what I thought." Tia smiled  
  
April 23, 2004 Gatehouse 6 a.m.  
  
"Guys, I'm glad that you didn't have school." Tia said, as her, Emily, Rylea, Serena, Georgie, and Jenna packed their stuff into the back of Tia and Chance Xterra.  
  
"Yeah, me too, otherwise we wouldn't be doing this." Emily added  
  
"You think we can all fit?" Serena asked  
  
"Rena, don't worry about it, if we don't we'll leave you here." Tia teased  
  
"Ha ha very funny." Serena said  
  
"No, we'll pack it in." Emily said, "Okay I think that's it, are we ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Everyone said as they got in the car  
  
"Let's go!" Tia said as she jumped in the driver's side of the vehicle, and pulled out of the driveway  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
"Gosh, it's been a long time since we've been here huh Em?" Tia said  
  
"Yeah, since I guess the summer of 2000, that was our first summer together with you, me, Mia, Zander, Chance, and Adam." Emily added  
  
"The only time I was here was when I came here with Karen, and our train collided with that bus." Serena said  
  
"Yeah the one that we were on." Tia said  
  
"I haven't even been here, except for when I was baby." Georgie said  
  
"Me and Jenna, came here with Chance and Zander to pick out your engagement rings." Rylea told Tia and Emily  
  
"Ryles, are you saying that you and Jenna had a part in that, and knew about it," Emily asked "And you kept it a secret?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." Rylea and Jenna said  
  
"Besides, they needed help picking them out, you know they have no taste when it comes to accessorizing." Jenna said  
  
"True." Tia said laughing  
  
12 Hours Later At Dinner  
  
1.1 "I'm so tired." Jenna whined  
  
"Just wait until morning, you will be so sore." Emily said  
  
"Are we doing more shopping tomorrow?" Rylea asked  
  
"If you want, but I thought that we could stay up late, and party in the suite," Tia said "And then sleep in tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Serena said  
  
"Cool." Georgie added  
  
2 Ten The Next Day  
  
"Hey, guys get up, me and Emily need to be back in PC by about 2 or 3, so get up, take showers, get dressed, put on make-up, fix your hair, whatever we need to get moving." Tia yelled, but none of them budged "Emily come on, move in, we need to move to plan B."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming!' Emily yelled back, she jumped on Serena and Rylea's bed and Tia jumped on Jenna and Georgie's bed and the started tickling them, they woke up then.  
  
"Okay, we're up we're getting ready." Serena said as they all piled out of bed.  
  
"Okay, you can use our shower." Emily said "We'll go get some breakfast, and have your bags ready to go by 11:30."  
  
"Okay, we will." Rylea said, Tia and Emily left  
  
30 Minutes Later  
  
"Okay, guys are we almost ready?" Tia yelled as they walked in the room  
  
"Yeah, Jenna is in the shower in here, and Serena is in the shower in your room, we are almost ready." Georgie said  
  
"Well we have about every cereal they had, every kind of muffins, we have sausage, bacon, biscuits, eggs of every kind, it's there if you want it." Emily said  
  
"Okay." Rylea said  
  
"Good, I'm hungry." Georgie said, about that time Serena came out of the bathroom  
  
"Rena, there's food over there if you want some." Tia said  
  
"Aight, I will get some." Serena replied, then Jenna came out of the other bathroom.  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
"Okay, so we are ready, let's get headed home, I want to see my fiancée and my daughter." Tia said  
  
"Okay, me too, only I want to see my fiancée and my son." Emily added  
  
Almost 2 Hours Later  
  
"Serena, Georgie, am I taking you guys home, or are you going to the house?" Emily asked  
  
"I'm going to Serena's." Georgie said  
  
"Okay," Tia replied "Rena, are you going to your mom's or dad's?"  
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you, I moved in with Mom and Kevin," Serena said "So, I'm going to the lighthouse."  
  
"Oh, that's cool," Emily said "Do you like living with your mom or dad better?"  
  
"Well, I like living with Mom, because of Christina, but I like living with Dad, because, you know, him and Bobbie live together, and I get to see Lucas, who is nice, but he gets on my nerves sometimes, and Christina is sometimes a brat, but she's cool, so I think I like living with Mom, because she understands." Serena replied as they pulled in Serena's driveway.  
  
"Here, I'll help you get that." Tia said as she jumped out of the car.  
  
"Thanks, Tia, and thanks for taking us." Serena said  
  
"Yeah, we had fun." Georgie added  
  
"Bye!" Emily, Rylea, and Jenna yelled from the car, and Tia got back in  
  
"Okay, Rylea, are you going to the house with us or are you going home?"  
  
"I need to go home to clean my room, Mom told me to do that before I left, and I didn't get a chance to so I'll probably be in trouble."  
  
A few minutes later they pulled up to Rylea's, she got her stuff out of the back.  
  
"Bye, Ryles, good luck!" Tia yelled  
  
A few minutes after that, they pulled up to the gatehouse  
  
"Goodness, I'm tired." Tia said  
  
"And glad to be home." Emily added as they got their stuff out of the back of the Xterra, and headed in the house, Jenna opened the door and they walked in.  
  
"Chance, Zander, we're home!" Tia yelled, as she walked towards the study to find Chance "Hey sweetie, where's Chaeci?" as Tia walked around the corner "There's my sweetie-baby, hey I have missed you so much, and I missed you." She said as she went and sat on Chance's lap.  
  
"And I missed you too." Chance said as he kissed Tia and put his arms around her, then he carried her into the living room.  
  
Emily walked into her room to find Zander and Austin asleep on her bed, she went and laid down beside them, Zander woke up.  
  
"Hey." Zander said with a smile  
  
"Sshh, hey what have you and this little guy been doing?" Emily said with a smile  
  
"I'm glad that you are back, me and him, and Chance and Chaeci went to go see Gramma Alexis, and we went to see Gram, and we went up to the main house to go see Lila, and we just fed them about 30 minutes ago." Zander replied about that time Austin stirred a little and woke up and started crying Emily picked him up.  
  
"Hey baby boy tell me all about it, just tell me all about it," Emily said as Austin's cry faded into a whimper "I missed you… both." As they got up and went into the living room.  
  
"Hey, Zander." Tia said as Zander leaned down and hugged her.  
  
"Hey, Emily said that y'all had a good time." Zander said  
  
"Yeah, we had a lot of fun." Tia replied  
  
"Where's my other sister?" He asked  
  
"Um, I don't know, I think that she is on the phone with Jacob." Tia replied  
  
"Oh, so I should leave her alone huh." Zander said  
  
"Yeah, probably, babe." Emily said  
  
"Hey, Emily, come on we have to go fill out those invitations." Tia said as she got off of Chance's lap, and her and Emily ran up stairs with Chaeci and Austin in hand.  
  
"Gosh, they are getting more excited by the day." Chance laughed  
  
"Yeah, they sure seem happy." Zander added  
  
Upstairs  
  
"Okay, so who all are we going to invite?" Emily asked as she and Tia put the babies in playpens.  
  
"Well, there's no use in inviting the people that's in the wedding." Tia replied  
  
"Yeah, you talk I'll jot."  
  
"So, let's see there's Lucy and Kevin with Serena and Christina, then Luke and Laura with Lulu, Mom and Ned, James and Kathy, Kristina, Chloe with Michaela, Gram, Sarah…" Tia said, the list went on and on, then they started writing invitations.  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
"Okay, this is the last one." Emily said as she stuck the seal on it.  
  
"Em, they're out of it." Tia said as she looked into Chaeci and Austin's playpens.  
  
"Yep, I figured they would be." Emily said smiling as she picked up Austin trying not to wake him, Tia did the same with Chaeci, and they walked downstairs.  
  
"Hey." Tia said to Mandie, Summer, Liz, and Mia as they walked into the living room  
  
"Hey guys, where have you been?" Liz asked  
  
"Up in my room writing out invitations." Emily said  
  
"Ah, have fun?" Summer said  
  
"Yeah." Tia laughed  
  
"I swear, we have like about 100 of 'em, and most of them consist of 3 or more per family." Emily said "I don't know what we're gonna do."  
  
"Um, if I'm not mistaken, I think you're gonna have a wedding." Mandie said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up." Emily said with a smile as she threw a pillow at her. 


End file.
